


24. dom/sub

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [23]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ...although the fic is already spicy, Bath Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dia's Rich And Won't Let Hanamaru Forget It, Dom/sub, F/F, Strap-Ons, Sugar Daddy Dia wow, and a little bit of orgasm delay just to spice it up ig, its like putting pepper in a bowl of hot sauce, its not needed but the point is made, the ship is backkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia brings a little more structure to her and Hanamaru's relationship, among other things.





	24. dom/sub

**Author's Note:**

> im lov them,,,
> 
> dom/sub has basically been the whole thing up until now, but this fic lays a lot more framework into it, so i think the theme was appropriate~

When Hanamaru arrived at Dia’s house and saw yet another notebook with scribbles all over it, she knew she was in for quite the treat. Of course, she never expected anything less than total organization from her Mistress, but Dia only went all-out when she was into something. Therefore, Maru was ready to put her best foot forward. But that was always the case with Dia, anyway. Hanamaru wondered if pleasing Dia was the only thing she really tried at, other than being a school idol.

 

Hanamaru plopped down on Dia’s bed, which smelled like perfume, but Dia shook her head. Hanamaru had been told to bring a change of clothes to spend the night, and it was a Friday, so she assumed she’d get to sleep in Dia’s bed. “Don’t get too comfortable, Princess. After we talk, we’re going for a little trip.”

 

“Trip?” Hanamaru propped herself up on her elbow on Dia’s bed. Dia was slowly pacing the room, one hand on her chin and the other holding her notepad. Hanamaru’s head was still spinning from the sound of her pet name coming off Dia’s lips.

 

“Yes, a trip.” Hanamaru sat all the way up, then, listening to Dia intently. “But, first things first: I’ve come up with a few things, in terms of...rules. I’m a stickler for structure, as you know, so I expect these to be followed with nothing but complete excellence. Hold all questions until I ask for them. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Mistress!”

 

At first, Hanamaru wondered if her eagerness was too obvious, but Dia just laughed. Hanamaru had been waiting for their relationship to progress past the new pet names. Although she certainly didn’t _mind_ them, she was eager for more, and it seemed like Dia was going to deliver. Dia fixed her eyes to the paper, then cleared her throat. “Alright. We’re going to start off slow. You should arrive at the location at _least_ ten minutes before the determined time. I can appear as late as I choose, but you-”

 

“‘Location’, zura?” Dia gave Hanamaru a stern look, which was returned with a look of confusion, before Hanamaru’s hands flew up to her mouth. “Questions when you ask for them!”

 

“Precisely.” Dia took a deep breath, then continued, returning her gaze to the notebook. “I can appear as late as I choose, but you will be early. Being ‘on time’ is _acceptable,_ but not at all recommended. After all, I expect more than ‘acceptable’ from my Princess.” This earned Dia a toothy grin from Maru. “When I arrive at the location, you should be on your knees at the spot I’ll direct you to. If you’re not there, you will be punished. Any questions so far?”

 

“What’s the location?”

 

Dia gave a knowing smile; she had seen that one coming. “That’s where we’re taking our trip to. Any other questions?” Well, the answer to the first question only raised _more_ questions, but it was clear that Dia wanted to leave a little mystery.

 

“No, Mistress.”

 

“Then let us continue,” Dia said. “The location will be maintained by you and only you after its initial cleaning when we arrive there today. The upkeep won’t be too hard, so I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Just make sure it’s not messy. You can bring personal items there, if you want...and by that, I mean books, of course.” The playful lilt in Dia’s voice didn’t escape Hanamaru. They were both bookworms, so it wasn’t like Dia was actually making fun of her for it. “Snacks, too, but there’s already food there. Feel free to bring anything else if you’d like to. Any questions so far?”

 

“No, Mistress.” She actually had a lot, but...

 

“Okay. Next order of business. We should be meeting there on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after school or after practice for Aqours, at the very minimum. Other days are optional according to our own schedules. Of course, more is better.” Hanamaru wasn’t sure if that last part was supposed to make her smile or not, but it certainly did. “On days that we don’t have Aqours practice, be there at four. On days that we do, seven. We won’t get silly everyday, especially so that we’ll have time for homework and such-”

 

“And so we can cuddle, zura?” Another stern look. “Oh. S-sorry.”

 

Dia sighed roughly. “...For homework and cuddling, yes. That’s all for now, although I have a little gift for you later.” Maru blushed; Dia had quite lavish tastes, and Hanamaru had complained several times about how careless Dia was about spending money on her. However, she couldn’t quite say no to her Mistress. “Any burning questions?”

 

“Nope! Time for the trip, right, zura?”

 

Dia gave Hanamaru a pat on the head, which Hanamaru graciously accepted. “Yup. Time for the trip.”

* * *

The trip was a short bus ride, apparently, but Hanamaru was still excited. Dia had two tote bags with her, one of which Hanamaru immediately offered to carry along with her overnight bag. She didn’t dare peek inside, although she was dying to. They got off the bus near an apartment complex in Numazu. “Are we going to see Yoshiko-chan, zura?”

 

“Definitely not,” Dia said wryly. “Pay attention to where you’re going, because I’m not showing you after this.” They walked a little further, and Hanamaru followed next to Dia. However, after a minute or two, Dia said, “Walk behind me, Princess. Just a couple of steps will do.”

 

“Be-behind...? Alright, Mistress.” It was an odd request, but Hanamaru complied, trailing behind Dia a little bit. She didn’t understand the purpose, but somehow, she felt quite satisfied with it. She felt like Dia’s pet, walking behind her...like she wasn’t worthy enough to walk next to her. The very thought made her tremble. She hadn’t realized it until then, but she was definitely hoping that her and Dia would be getting busy. _She did mention cleaning, though...oh, well! I clean up at the temple pretty often. Should be easy._

 

They finally stopped in front of a building and walked in, with Hanamaru walking up the stairs behind Dia. However, they only walked up a couple before Dia stopped at a door and pulled out two keys. One, she handed to Hanamaru, and said, “Don't lose it.” The other, she used to unlock both locks on the door and swing it open. They walked in together, and Hanamaru gasped softly. It was a cozy little apartment, well furnished and tidy. Before Hanamaru could ask, Dia said, “My family owns this apartment. My father allows me to use it if need be, so this will be our official meeting spot from now on. I thought it'd be nice to have a private, uniform location to meet at. We’ll be spending the night here tonight.” Dia pointed to a spot a couple of feet away from the front door, quite close to the back of the couch. “That’s where you should be kneeling when I get here.”

 

Hanamaru was hardly paying attention to her as she spoke, instead opting to set the bags she had down and dash around the apartment. She went into both of the bedrooms, jumping on the beds, and then into the bathroom, playing with the (in her opinion, high-tech) faucets. She finally made her way back to the living room to plop on the couch before Dia cleared her throat sternly from the kitchen. She had her hand in one of the bags; the one Hanamaru had carried. “Oh. Sorry, zura,” Hanamaru said meekly, shuffling towards Dia. “What should we clean first?”

 

“It’s mostly just dust from lack of use,” Dia admitted, pulling out some rags and cleaners and setting them on the countertop. “But I think the bathroom could use a cleaning, too. And maybe some decluttering of the room Ruby stayed in a while ago...God knows what she left in there.”

 

“Great! Sounds g-”

 

“But, there’s something I want to address before we begin: your gift.” Dia dug in the bag that she had carried, pulling out two flat, long, nondescript cardboard boxes and handing them to Hanamaru. Hanamaru took them gingerly, afraid that she’d drop them and break them somehow. “Go on, they’re yours. Open one.”

 

They seemed identical, so Hanamaru just opened the top one first. Taking off the lid revealed a thin silver chain with a small gold crown at the end of it. On the inside of the crown was a capital, cursive, “P”, which Hanamaru assumed stood for “Princess”. It was a very, _very_ expensive looking chain with a very, _very_ expensive crown, Hanamaru noted. “I...I...”

 

Dia was smirking, and Hanamaru had a feeling that that effect was intended. “Impressive, no? I had it custom-made. Only the best for my Princess!”

 

“I can’t take this, zura! It-it’s so expensive and-”

 

“Yes, you can,” Dia replied simply. “And you will. Think of it as a symbol of my ownership of you.” _Ownership...she’s never used that word before. I think I like it._ “You can keep it tucked in your shirt during school hours and during outings, if it makes you feel better. Just as long as you have it on. Would you like to try it on now, or open the other box first?”

 

“The other box first, zura,” Hanamaru said, lidding the first one. She handed it to Dia, who took it and gave Hanamaru a nod. Hanamaru opened the second box, only to find a collar inside. It was a bright red one, Dia’s favorite color. Just like the necklace, it had a gold crown with a “P” inside as its tag. “Um...”

 

“See, this one’s for when we’re in private,” Dia explained, taking the box from Hanamaru. The collar worked much like a belt, and Hanamaru could have put it on herself, but she didn’t argue when Dia took the collar instead and walked around her. Although she was still tentative about its meaning, Hanamaru sank into Dia’s touch, however light it was. “Of course, you’re not my pet or anything...the collar can just be like our private necklace.”

 

Hanamaru added, “Or the necklace can be our public collar. Right, Mistress?”

 

That drew a chuckle out of Dia that tickled the back of Hanamaru’s neck. Dia finished attaching the collar, but when she stepped back around, she had it in her hand. Hanamaru had felt its snugness for only a short moment, which was quite disappointing, to say the least; she assumed Dia had just been checking to see how it would fit. “Yes, that’s true. It’s a matter of perspective, right? Anyway, it doesn’t have to mean anything more than that unless we choose to make it more.”

 

“I’d have to think on that,” Hanamaru admitted. “But...I think that would be okay, maybe.”

 

“Until then, though...you’ll just be my sweet little Princess.” Dia set the collar down on the counter, opening her arms. Hanamaru hugged her tight, inhaling the sharp, sweet scent of her perfume until she was dizzy. “All mine...” Hanamaru scolded herself for letting a whimper slip out, trying to bite her tongue before it was too late; however, Dia, having heard her, pulled back. “Hanamaru? I’m sorry, did I upset you?”

 

“No! Not at all, zura. I actually...” Hanamaru swallowed hard. “I liked that. I like it when you own me, Mistress.” Hanamaru rarely ever spoke that bluntly when unprompted, but Dia’s shuddery sigh told her that it was more than welcome. Hanamaru shuffled her feet a little bit, then said, “Mistress, before we get started with our cleaning, can we...get silly? J-just really quickly? Please?”

 

“You can’t wait until we’re finished?”

 

Hanamaru shook her head vigorously. “I want to...taste you.”

 

“Ah, you’re so greedy,” Dia teased, tilting Hanamaru’s head up with her crooked pointer finger. “Fine, then. Make it quick.” Dia never wasted time, of course; they stumbled back to the master bedroom, with Dia losing her pants and underwear along the way. By the time they hit the bed, Hanamaru was nearly drooling with anticipation, parting Dia’s legs and diving in without hesitation. “A-ah! That’s it, Princess. Don’t hold back.”

 

Hanamaru hadn’t planned on it, but Dia’s command only made her even more eager to please. Dia herself was controlled and poised in everything she did, but Hanamaru was just trying her best to taste as much of Dia as she could. Dia certainly didn’t seem to mind, with the way she was growling Hanamaru’s name and writhing on the fresh bedsheets. Dia placed her hand on Hanamaru’s head, gently resting it there instead of pushing. However, Hanamaru knew what that meant; she thrust her tongue inside of Dia’s cunt, driven by Dia’s wispy gasps for air.

 

After a couple of seconds of eating Dia out, Hanamaru popped her head up, face blushed and glistening with Dia’s love juices. “Fingers too, Mistress?”

 

“Yes, but...g-go get the collar,” Dia panted, eyes wild with arousal. “And put it on.”

 

“O-oh...yes, Mistress,” Hanamaru said. She got off of the bed and navigated around Dia’s abandoned clothing to get to the kitchen, putting the collar on snugly and fiddling with the tag. It was quite comfortable; Shiitake probably had a field day with it on, Hanamaru thought. She rushed back to the bedroom, unable to keep her Mistress waiting for long.

 

Dia moaned as soon as she saw Hanamaru, and when Hanamaru drew close enough, Dia hooked two of her fingers into the collar and pulled Hanamaru into a deep kiss. Hanamaru straddled Dia as they made out until Dia pulled away and commanded, “Finish up.”

 

There was no room for argument, and Hanamaru wouldn’t have dreamed of it. Within seconds, she was back between Dia’s legs, that time sucking on her clit and using her ring and middle finger to massage Dia’s walls. Dia hardly reacted aloud, but the few sounds she did make were enough. Not only that, but her lovely facial expressions told it all. When Hanamaru looked up to see Dia’s face twisted in pleasure, she was surprised (but not displeased) to see Dia looking down at her with desperate eyes, chest heaving.

 

They maintained that eye contact, even as Hanamaru pulled away to rapidly flick her tongue over Dia’s protruding clit, just the way she liked it. “More, zura?” Dia nodded, and Hanamaru forced a third finger inside of Dia. It was somehow so relieving to feel Dia tightening and loosening around her digits...almost therapeutic, really. The feel of Dia was so intoxicating. Even the feel of Dia’s tangy secretions hitting Maru’s tongue was hypnotizingly sexy. Dia didn’t have to try at that point; Hanamaru could get turned on by her at the drop of a hat.

 

Dia certainly wasn’t helping, especially when she started to pet Hanamaru’s hair and whisper encouragement into the heated air of the bedroom. “Good girl,” she croaked, and Hanamaru almost came right there. However, she kept moving, and sped up her fingers, hoping to draw some more compliments out of her Mistress. “That’s my good little Princess, that’s so good.”

 

 _Her Princess, hers, hers,_ Hanamaru thought fondly. Dia must have realized how much her moans encouraged Hanamaru, because by then, she was rambling non-stop, which was a rare occurrence. Hanamaru twitched her mouth and her fingers, twisting her tongue inside of Dia and moaning at the familiar taste that hit her lips. Her fingers decided to work on rapidly circling Dia’s clit, lubricated by her own wetness. Dia’s legs were shaking, and started to tremble even more when they clamped around Hanamaru’s head.

 

They broke their eye contact then, when Dia shut her eyes and clutched at the sheets with one hand, using the other to grab at Hanamaru’s golden-brown strands. Dia never minded being rough, and Hanamaru wasn’t quite against it either. When Dia shoved her face deeper and started to thrust her hips raggedly, Hanamaru didn’t complain, letting her body go a little slack in favor of Dia controlling her. She still wagged her tongue incessantly, but it was rendered quite pointless with the way Dia was riding her face, her nails scratching at Hanamaru’s scalp.

 

As always, Dia came with little warning; the only way Hanamaru could tell was because Dia stopped rolling her hips and simply held Hanamaru’s head between her legs, soiling Hanamaru’s face further with her quim. Hanamaru kept going until Dia pushed her head away, satisfied. Hanamaru sat back on her heels and licked her lips, although that didn’t do much for the mess Dia left on her face. Perfectly composed after a couple of breaths, Dia sat up as well. _So impressive..._ “Ah, great. Are you sated, for now?” Hanamaru almost said that the only reason she wanted to eat Dia out was so that _she_ could be satisfied, but she just gave a polite “yes, Mistress” in response. “Okay. Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can get to work.”

 

“Oh, Mistress? You should probably put on some pants, too, zura.”

 

“Oh, right. That too.”

* * *

After Hanamaru cleaned her face and Dia redressed herself, they immediately pushed on and started their cleaning. Hanamaru considered taking her collar off for a brief moment, but after remembering Dia’s glee at seeing it, she opted out. Not only that, but it sat rather nicely on her neck, and the memory of Dia yanking her down by it was burned into her brain.

 

Dia was right; they finished cleaning in a mere forty-five minutes, with the dust cleaned from any surface that had held it. The bathroom wasn’t too bad, either, but Hanamaru knew that “not too bad” wasn’t Dia’s style. They cleaned that as well, and then tidied up Ruby’s idol-related clutter in the spare bedroom. It was a tedious job despite its simplicity, and Hanamaru was more than a little worn out afterwards. Dia still seemed wonderfully energetic, but Hanamaru immediately recognized that as a sign of mischief.

 

“Well, Princess, you seem a bit tuckered out,” Dia remarked. She reached into the bag that had held the collar and necklace, then pulled out a large clear bottle with a pink, thick liquid inside. She handed it to Hanamaru, who took it and examined it curiously. “Bubble bath,” Dia informed. “Go ahead and run it and jump inーnot too hot. I’ll be in there in a moment. Oh, and only take the collar off so you can wash beneath it, then put it back on. I shouldn’t see it off for long; the leather will be fine in the water.”

 

The idea of bathing with Dia for the first time made Hanamaru’s heart beat a million times faster...though it was already racing. Her mind immediately jumped to images of Dia propping her up on the rim of the tub and fingering her delicately, or ducking beneath the surface of the bathwater to eat her out. Hanamaru mumbled her thanks and scurried to the bathroom. Part of her wondered what Dia was doing in the living room instead of coming to the bath, but she just ran the water anyway, pouring the pink syrupy substance in the bath and watching the bubbles form. The bath was fairly hot. Hanamaru hoped that it would be to Dia’s liking. She shed her clothing as the water ran, then turned off the faucet and stepped inside.

 

Sinking into the water was an absolutely _healing_ experience for Hanamaru, who sighed in content as soon as she was all of the way in. She knew it’d only be better with Dia, and she shut her eyes to imagine it as the water enveloped her. Thankfully, she didn’t have to just imagine for long; the doorknob jiggled and in walked Dia. Hanamaru heard a small clatter as Dia set something on the sink. Eyes still shut in bliss, Hanamaru said, “I hope the water’s fine, Mistress.”

 

“Princess...how about you look over here for a bit?”

 

Hanamaru opened her eyes, looking at Dia as instructed. What she saw made her jump so hard that some water spilled over the freshly-cleaned rim of the tub. Dia was standing before the tub completely naked, save for the harness she was wearing...with a rather sizeable black dildo hanging from it. They had used penetrative toys before, but never anything larger than three of Dia’s slender fingers. “Th-that goes...inside, zura?”

 

Dia seemed slightly entertained by Hanamaru’s shock, but tentative. “Well, yes. Where else?”

 

“Oh. You have a point, there.”

 

“I can see you’re a bit intimidated,” Dia said, walking over to the edge of the tub slowly. “Don’t be shy, Princess. Go ahead and touch it.”

 

 _I might as well,_ Hanamaru thought. She obediently reached up and tried to wrap her fingers around the shaft, but the tips of her fingers didn’t even meet. She reassured herself by reminding herself of the fact that her hands were rather small anyway. Something about it felt...sticky.

 

Dia pressed on the back of Hanamaru’s head, a silent command. Hanamaru wrapped her lips around the tip, which fit into her mouth easily enough. Dia was still pressing down insistently, which told Hanamaru that she wasn’t quite finished yet. Hanamaru took about half of the shaft’s length into her mouth, coating it with her saliva and pressing her tongue against it. She furrowed her brow in confusion after a second or two, then pulled off. “It tastes like...cherries, Mistress?”

 

Dia laughed lowly. “Yes, you caught me. I thought that lubricant would help, and the one I found happened to be flavored.”

 

Hanamaru licked her lips in response, gazing at the glistening shaft in the lights of the bathroom. “I-I think we can try it,” she said sheepishly. “Are you going to get in, zura?”

 

Dia wordlessly climbed in the tub, making the water rise slightly. She positioned herself so that she was facing Hanamaru, and Hanamaru opened her legs so that Dia could settle between them. She reached for the bottle of lube and drizzled some more on her fingers, reaching between Hanamaru’s legs and circling around her entrance. Hanamaru opened her mouth to speak, but Dia answered her question before it could be asked. “I know you’re ready for me, but water makes things a little trickier. This lubricant is rather difficult to dissolve in water, unlike what your body naturally provides.”

 

Knowing that Dia had probably _purposefully_ researched such a thing made Hanamaru dizzy with embarrassment, but she just nodded her assent and laid back in the tub, squirming at the feel of Dia’s fingers dipping into her entrance just a little. “Mistress, I’m ready,” Maru whined, clutching the rim of the tub.

 

“You’re not ready until I say you are.” The tone of Dia’s voice was calm but chilling, and Hanamaru didn’t dare argue. Dia leaned forward, and Hanamaru easily predicted her next action; her pink lips wrapped around one of Hanamaru’s nipples, sucking hard as two of her fingers finally penetrated Hanamaru for real. Dia had always been particularly fixated on Hanamaru’s breasts, along with her cute butt. Dia spanked her a lot less than when their twisted relationship first began, but it was still rather clear that she was a fan of nice asses. However, Hanamaru’s butt was unavailable with the way she was sitting, so Dia just focused on her second favorite attraction instead. She lightly scraped her teeth across the skin of Maru’s nipple, then bit down hard as soon as Hanamaru cried out. Dia’s fingers started to pump faster, and Hanamaru was tempted to beg for more. She knew her Mistress well enough to resist the temptation, though.

 

Finally, Dia pulled her fingers and mouth away from Hanamaru’s eager body, grabbing the lube again. She put a little more on the shaft before leaning in close to Hanamaru, stealing a chaste kiss. When they pulled away, Hanamaru whispered, “I love you, Mistress.”

 

Although Dia and Hanamaru expressed their affection frequently in other ways, “love you”s were few and far between. To them, that was what made it special. Dia was sometimes quite cruel, but Hanamaru found that as time went on, her love grew just as strong. “I love you too, Princess. You’re such a good girl.” Dia gave Hanamaru one last peck to the forehead before lining the cock up with Hanamaru’s hole and pushing it in. Hanamaru cried aloud, moving her hand from the rim of the tub to Dia’s shoulder and squeezing hard. The resistance at her entrance lead to a stinging sensation, but Dia only pushed in halfway before withdrawing. Hanamaru wanted to bite back her whimpers of pain and tell Dia that she wanted it all, but Dia was way ahead of her. She moved in close, the steady rocking of her hips causing a slight slosh of water around their joined bodies. “I know you can take it, Princess. You can take anything. But we have all the time in the world, so let’s make it good.”

 

Dia kept thrusting just like that: gently, and only going halfway in, then pulling back and repeating. After she got past the initial pain, Hanamaru’s body was burning for more, and she looked Dia in her hungry eyes as a silent plea for more. Dia kept going at the same pace, just smiling complacently. “Deeper,” Hanamaru rasped.

 

Dia grabbed at her collar again and gave her a corrective yank. “Is that how you ask?”

 

“Ah, p-please, Mistress, deeper...please go deeper?” Hanamaru’s usual politeness escaped her. Everything was so hot: Dia’s skin on hers, the apex of her legs, her boiling blood. It only got hotter when Dia thrusted forward and started to fully sheath the dildo inside of Hanamaru’s tight pussy, humming as Hanamaru thrashed in the water. One of Dia’s hands gripped Hanamaru’s right thigh, while the other moved down from her collar to cradle her left breast.

 

“It’s all the way inside, Princess. What next?”

 

“Mmph...out...”

 

“Then?”

 

Hanamaru shut her eyes, trying to collect herself. She knew what her Mistress wanted to hear; there was that cruelty that Hanamaru knew so well... “F-f-fuck me, please, Mistress,” she said weakly.

 

Despite her quiet tone, that seemed to be enough to satisfy Dia, who gripped Hanamaru wherever she could and worked up to a slow, steady pace. Although they usually went faster, Hanamaru was still adjusting to the girth of the faux cock, and Dia’s easy pace was enough to leave her reeling. Even with the lubricant, there was still an immense amount of friction, but not enough to hurt; in fact, Hanamaru felt better than ever. She was almost delirious with ecstasy, eyes half-lidded and barely able to register Dia’s flushed face above her. “My beautiful Princess,” Dia breathed. Hanamaru let out a tiny “ngh” of acknowledgement, lifting her legs to wrap around Dia’s waist. Dia moved closer, which only intensified the heat between them. Dia started to thrust even faster, causing even more water to soak the floor outside of the tub.

 

“More, Mistress,” Hanamaru cried out, desperately grabbing at Dia to get her bearings. She didn’t know what “more” meant, but she knew that she wanted it.

 

“How about a new rule, Princess?” It was a bit impromptu, that was for sure, but Hanamaru couldn’t find the gall (or sanity) to say no. “I’ll give you more, but don’t come until I tell you to. How’s that?”

 

“Ah...p-please...”

 

Dia took that as an agreement, and moved both of her hands so she could wrap one arm around each of Hanamaru’s legs. Hanamaru’s hands fell away from Dia’s body and scraped at the floor of the tub as Dia started to thrust quick and hard, abandoning her usual ladylike tendencies. “How’s it feel, Princess?” Dia panted, smirking wickedly.

 

Hanamaru tried to reply, but all that came out was squeaks and moans for more. “Full,” she finally managed, which got her a velvety-smooth chuckle from Dia.

 

“You like that, then?” Dia said, digging her nails into the soft flesh of Hanamaru’s squishy thighs. “You like being filled with Mistress’ big cock?”

 

Hanamaru’s whole body jerked at the sound of Dia speaking with such vulgarity, her vision blurring with pleasured tears. She felt like she was almost to the brink of orgasm, but her Mistress’ command kept her from even thinking about getting some gratification. “Yes, Mistress,” Maru moaned in response, covering her face in embarrassment. “Your P-Princess loves getting filled...”

 

“Don’t cover your face, Princess. You’re too beautiful like this. Let me see,” Dia demanded, letting some of that authoritarian slip into her voice. Hanamaru let her hand plop back into the water, which made some water splash onto her hip; it didn’t really matter, considering the fact that she was drenched in sweat by then, anyway. Dia was, too, and flushed from her efforts. Even as Dia was fucking her silly on the floor of the tub, she still felt the urge to pleasure her Mistress like any good girl would.

 

However, she was too busy getting pleased herself to worry too much about it. She was clawing at the bottom of the tub, trying to control herself, but it was growing quite difficult. Dia was as persistent as always, non-stop in her efforts to drive her Princess crazy. It was working, too; as soon as Dia repositioned herself just a little bit, Hanamaru felt the tip of the cock slamming against her g-spot, causing her to squeal and clench her hands into fists. Even her walls tightened around the cock in anticipation of her (hopefully) upcoming climax.

 

Dia had other plans, though. “Not yet, Princess. Hold out a little more for me, or I won’t let you come for a month.” Dia always made good on her threats; that much, Hanamaru knew. Even if Dia hadn’t made such a threat, Hanamaru still was loathe to disappoint her, so she nodded weakly and tried to contain herself for a little while longer. “Ask me to come. Perhaps I’ll allow you.”

 

 _Mistress, you’re too evil...!_ “Please, please let me come, Mistress...”

 

Dia thrusted faster, and Hanamaru almost allowed herself to release, but Dia growled, “Keep begging. I didn’t say you were done yet.”

 

“I want to come for you, Mistress,” Hanamaru begged. “May I come for you?”

 

“You belong to me.”

 

It was a statement, but Hanamaru replied as if it were a question instead. “Yes, Mistress, I-I belong to you.”

 

“You’re _my_ Princess.”

 

“Yes, y-your Princess,” Hanamaru choked out. The way Dia was so blatantly _claiming_ her was such a turn-on, and Dia knew it. Every part of Hanamaru was starting to tense up, heat pooling in her nether regions. It was a buildup to an orgasm unlike any that she’d had before, and every rough thrust into the sensitive roof of her walls was a push closer. She didn’t want to let her Mistress down, but she could hardly _breathe,_ let alone hold back. “Pl-please-please, it’s-it’s close-”

 

Dia smiled gently, the very picture of serenity, and the very opposite of her wanton thrusts. “Go ahead, Princess. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

A couple more lazy thrusts had Hanamaru screaming into the humid air of the bathroom, her orgasm ripping through her and leaving her unable to do anything other than that. Never before had a climax left her almost completely debilitated, jerking and shaking, with her walls tightening and loosening rapidly. Dia didn’t stop pounding away at her until she was nothing but a pile of Maru-jelly, gasping for air and boneless against the hot, wet porcelain of the tub. Dia finally spared Hanamaru and pulled out, leaving Maru to breathlessly thank her. Hanamaru heard a clatter as Dia tossed the harness and the attached toy into the sink, but she hardly had time to register it before Dia was leaning down and kissing her. Hanamaru wasn’t very responsive, panting and exhausted, but Dia picked up the slack.

 

When they pulled away, Hanamaru slurred, “Mistress, do you want me to do you this time...?”

 

“No, thank you. Your service earlier left me more than satisfied,” Dia said. “But let’s get you cleaned up, alright? The water’s all dirty, now...I’ll help you stand up for a shower.”

 

“Th-thank you, zura.”

 

Dia drained the bathtub and turned the shower head on. It turns out the assistance was very-much needed. Hanamaru was so shaken by her orgasm that she could barely stand, so she mostly leaned on Dia as Dia washed them both up, making sure to put Hanamaru’s collar back on right after she finished washing her up. Dia even took the time to lovingly wash Hanamaru’s hair with her fruity beauty products. When they finally stumbled to the bedroom, dry and naked, they smelled like smoothies. Once they were under the blankets and snuggled up, Dia purred, “You did very good today. Would you like to take the collar off to sleep?” Hanamaru shook her head; partly because she liked the collar, but mostly because she was too damn exhausted to exert the energy to take it off. Dia must have noticed the latter, since Hanamaru’s eyes were half-shut; she chuckled and nodded. “Alright. I like it on, too. But, just know that when you have it on, I expect you to follow _every_ rule I gave you earlier. Perhaps I’ll make you a little list for you to keep...we did a lot today.”

 

“Tons, zura,” Hanamaru agreed, yawning to prove her point.

 

“But you did very good,” Dia reaffirmed softly. No matter how many times Dia said it, Hanamaru never got tired. “Go on to sleep, then. We’ll make your official list tomorrow.”

 

Dia left Hanamaru with those words as she turned the lamp off, and Hanamaru snuggled even closer to Dia. She fell asleep almost instantly; of course, she had to be well-rested so she could have another day of pleasing her Mistress at every turn.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY CAN BATHE ALL THEY WANT, THEY'LL NEVER BE CLEAN OF THEIR SINS
> 
> also yo it wasnt until i was done with this fic that i realized that maru's collar looks like brian griffin's im gonna scream........but lbr wouldn't mari be quagmire


End file.
